


In my ass: an Epic Ballad Love Story

by Sc0pz



Category: Stuart Little (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexy, THIS ISN'T ACTUALLY ANY CHARACTER I JUST NEEDED AN UNPOPULAR TAG, the tags ended up being the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0pz/pseuds/Sc0pz
Summary: Yummy yummy in my asshole





	In my ass: an Epic Ballad Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ~~ this is my first work!! I"m super excite to be on this website. PICKLES x3

"UNNNFFF HARDER, I'M GETTING CLOSE" the scruff man say.  
"Do you want to cum?" the taller figure pumped.  
"I-I-I do! I do!!!" He moaned  
It was loud. The room. Was hot. Sex filled the air. The two men were going at it like a kid at the skee ball lane at Chuck-E-Cheese's (not sponsered, all rights reserved). It was humid, the fan rednering useless as the two passionately thrusted into each other and called out for one another. It was the sounds of love.  
"I can't hold back any longer!" he screamed, the other man could feel he's close too, he himself is about to-  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHHH UNGNGNGNGNNGGGGFFFFFFFFFFF OH MY GOSH! YESS UGHGHGH" he released his milky goodness onto himself, while the other: in him.  
"that was hot. Clean up and cuddle?"  
"yse"

THe end

OMG I HOPE YOU GUYS NEJOYED LMAO


End file.
